


All In

by DancesWithSeatbelts, Snowells1234



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowells, and then surprise we head off to smutland, poker game, silliness, unwinding after a hard day of catching criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/pseuds/Snowells1234
Summary: Criminals never rest in Central City but at times they do slow down; after a hard day at STAR Labs the team winds down and plays poker - one by one losing cash and leaving the game allowing Harry and Caitlin to make an interesting last wager for the final pot.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Those instagram pics of the Flash cast playing cards was the inspiration behind most of this story - the smutty part was inspired by the unholy admiration both myself and Snowells1234 have for...you guessed it....Snowells! Reviews, comments, kudos - all feedback is welcome.

Caitlin slumped into her chair, exhausted from the hours of constant activity. What had made Central City’s criminals obsessed with creating havoc today? “I hope that’s the last of them.”

Barry swooped into the nerve centre, dusting his hands and beaming. “Dropped off the last evil-doer personally to CCPD.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Evil-doers?”

Cisco tried to smother his laughter. “Been reading comic books again, Barry?”

“Graphic novels actually.” Barry pouted, crossing his arms. “It’s an underrated art form.”

“Marginalized and more on point with current popular culture than people realize.” Harry’s dry drawl sounded as a counterpoint to Joe’s muffled laughter. 

Ralph gave Barry a high-five. “Picture books for adults! Yeah!”

“Pretty much like manga then, right?” Caitlin offered her opinion. “There’s some really good slice of life stuff I like to read.”

All heads turned to her in disbelief. “What?” She felt the need to clarify. “I read graphic novels too.” 

Iris shook her head and changed the subject. “How about we play a game?” 

“Like what?” Harry asked, pulling on his black jacket. 

“We could play Twister.” Ralph suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Cisco folded his arms over his chest and argued, “Okay but no, Mr. Elongated Man. A, that's not fair to the rest of us and B, I don't want to be in a tangled mess with people I work with.” 

Ralph frowned as everyone agreed with Cisco. “Y’all are such party poopers!”

Cecile moved closer to Joe. “Such an elegant offer of an adult evening away from responsibilities. Why not a game of cards?”

“This is why DA Cecile Horton is my good friend.” Harry nodded. “Poker.”

“Obviously.” Barry exchanged almost exact confused looks with Iris. “Poker sounds like fun. I’ve got a bit of spare cash and I’d love the chance to grow it.”

“You think you’re gonna win?” Cisco scoffed, “My mad skills will leave you bankrupt!”

“I’m the actual master of the poker face.” Joe gave everyone else what could only be a look of pity. “Do you know how long I’ve been a detective? You should just cut to the chase and give me your money.”

“I feel like I might know a bit more about their mental states.” Cecile brushed her fingers on her blazer and blew on her hands. “You can’t fool me with bluffs.”

“Excellent point.” Harry smacked his fist into his hand. “No using powers. No super speed, no mind games, no stretching to read cards, no nothing!”

“Deal.” Caitlin shrugged. “It’s not like Killer Frost could cheat easily anyway.”

“Alright sounds like a plan…” Cisco said heading out of the Cortex. “But first we're gonna need some snacks and drinks.” 

Caitlin laughed as Cisco exited the room. “Where do you guys want to set it up at?” Joe asked. 

Barry swung his head in both directions before snapping his fingers. “We could play in the speed lab.” 

Caitlin nodded. “Sounds good, I'll go tell Cisco.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Harry pointed at Barry. “I know you’re the best bet for getting everything else ready. We need cards, a game table, chairs and lots of ice.”

“Well, I appreciate not being used for ice,” joked Caitlin. “Hurry, Harry - I don’t think Cisco will know to get pizza pockets.”

Harry and Caitlin scurried out of the cortex to catch up to Cisco - leaving the others to ready the speed lab for the poker extravaganza.

><><><><><

Harry, Caitlin and Cisco carried heavy bags of loot to the speed lab - finding it arranged perfectly for an evening of poker. Low lights, soft unobtrusive music and an empty buffet table - waiting to be laden with drinks and food.

“I look forward to making the money to pay the babysitter.” Cecile greeting Caitlin, taking the bag she carried and arranging the junk food inside of it on one of the many plates readied. “Jenna will love a new toy.”

“That’s only if you win.” Caitlin gentled her words with a smile. “I haven’t played poker since college, but it’s just like riding a bike, right?”

“Poker leads to smashing your face on the concrete?” Ralph sounded horrified. “Man, can I beg off now? I don’t want to damage my money-maker.” He smirked. “This is how I get all the chicks.” Ralph pointed his thumbs at his face. “Raw beauty.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Cisco rolled his eyes. “Deluded much?”

Ever the peace-maker, Caitlin interjected, “Ralph does have a certain charm.” She smile turned pained as Harry gave her a look of disbelief. “Doesn’t work for me, but there’s no accounting for taste, right?”

“Yeah!” Glee coloured Ralph’s voice - he did not get Caitlin’s subtle diss. “I have many admirers, and some of them are women!”

“Alarming and at the same time reassuring.” Joe shuddered. “Let’s get down to poker, shall we?”

“Strip? Five card stud? Omaha? Seven card draw? Limits? Fixed, none, pot?” Barry grinned foolishly. “I went and read some rule books to refresh.”

“Nothing too complicated.” Cecile and Caitlin spoke in unison - giggling.

“I favour strip.” Ralph smiled until he realized there were way more men present than available females. “Uh, nevermind.”

Iris gave Ralph an unconvincing smile. “We were always going to ignore your bad ideas, just so you know.”

“Texas hold’em is the most popular.” Cisco set bottles of beer into the waiting ice bucket. “It’s what most competitions use and it’s easy to learn.”

“I have to agree.” Harry snagged a drink and sat at the gaming table. “Easy to learn and easy to play.”

Joe nodded. “Easy to make cash from the rubes.”

“Easy and painless.” Cecile patted Joe’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Jenna won’t lose respect for you even if her daddy gets his butt handed to him.”

“D’aw!” Barry leaned against Iris and smirked at his father-in-law. “I think you’re gonna lose.”

“Not if you lose first.”

“Ouch.” Iris tucked her chin into her shoulder, hiding her amusement as best she could. “Let’s just have some fun with the game, okay?”

“Fun and stripping cash from the unwary. That is what poker is all about.” Cisco finished setting the drinks and snacks onto the buffet. “Poppa needs a new suit.”

“Ew. Way to ruin my brain.” Ralph scowled, and everyone else in the team echoed his expression. “Nobody wants to think about you and leather. No one.” He was emphatic. “I’m gonna use the cash I win to party.”

“Only if you win.” Harry gave Ralph a smug smile. “Only should you win - and I’m betting against you.”

“Me too!” Caitlin lifted her drink in a mock salute. “You’re gonna lose, mister!”

“True dat!” Joe clinked his glass with Cecile. “But to me, not Caitlin.”

“We’ll see.” Cecile unboxed the fresh pack of cards and started to shuffle, displaying an incredible amount of skill. “I spent a fair amount of time in college making rent from hapless fools.”

“Nice moves!” Caitlin smiled and settled into a chair next to Harry. “But dexterity with the cards only goes so far, you need to have a bit of math to really clean up playing poker.”

“Math, the real separator of winners and losers.” Harry leaned forward on his elbows and smirked at his teammates. “I’m very good at math.”

“Don’t forget luck.” Barry didn’t bother trying to get drunk - his metabolism was too fast, he’d rather enjoy himself with food and he’d gathered a wide selection of snacks into a big bowl he set in front of himself. “Luck makes it a game of chance.”

“Luck, schmuck.” Ralph rolled his eyes. “Give me a good hand and I’m happy.”

“That totally would be luck.” Cisco sighed, shaking his head. “Are you sure you want to play? I’m gonna feel guilty about taking your money.”

“I feel okay about taking Ralph’s money.” Caitlin took a sip of her wine and grinned.

“I’m okay with it too.” Cecile rubbed her hands.

“Same.” Joe shrugged.

“Yeah,” said Barry.

“Me too.” Harry pushed his glasses higher with his index finger on his face. “Taking money from Ralph is part of the natural order of the world.”

“Ha ha guys, you’re all so funny - but I’ve got mad skills for cards.” Ralph tossed a handful of pretzels into the air and chomped successfully on two pretzels, the others striking him square in the face. “Just wait and see!”

“No doubt.” Cecile gave Ralph an insincere smile. “We’ll see everybody’s skill.”

“What’s the buy in?” Caitlin was looking at Harry, but her question was for the whole table. “Limits?”

“Let’s keep it friendly, okay?” Harry locked eyes with Caitlin then smirked at each of his team in turn. “Five bucks a hand. Not too poor, not too rich.”

“It’s a bit rich.” Ralph complained, “That’s more money than I spend on a date!”

Iris winced. “Wow.” Cecile and Caitlin exchanged similar looks of dismay.

Harry gave Ralph his patented look of derision. “Suck it up buttercup or leave right now.”

“Sheesh! Fine, five bucks!”

“I’ll deal first.” Cecile shuffled the cards then paused. “Which version are we playing? We could do it proper and draw high card for the dealer.”

“Texas Hold’em.” Multiple voices echoed their choice.

“It’s just a friendly game, I don’t think it really matters who deals first.” Barry smiled at Cecile. “We can skip drawing the high card for the dealer.”

“All right!” Joe smirked at his teammates. “Ready to lose?”

><><><><

“Ugh!” Joe tossed his cards facedown and frowned. “I fold.”

Caitlin did better than Barry at covering her snicker. Joe glared at his son - slash - son in law. “Like you’re doing that much better than me.”

“I’m still in the game.” Barry shrugged. “Might be time for you to call it a night. Cecile isn’t doing that much better either.”

Cecile stood to her full diminutive height. “Jenna needs her parents in a good mood more than extra cash.”

“Whatever keeps you warm at night.” Cisco scooped up the cards and prepared to shuffle them. “Better luck next time.”

Joe put a restraining hand on his girlfriend, shaking his head at Cisco. “Don’t run your mouth when you can’t cash cheques your mouth writes.”

“Burn!” Barry and Ralph echoed each other.

“Good night!” Caitlin bid Joe and Cecile good bye, waving at them happily.

“Finally, we can get serious.” Ralph grinned foolishly at the rest of his co-workers. “Can we switch to strip poker now?”

“No.” Iris shook her head.

“No.” Caitlin curled her lip in disgust.

“No.” Harry frowned.

“No.” Cisco blanched.

“No.” Barry rubbed his forehead. “You’ve got a problem.”

><><><><><

“I’m out. Done. Out of cash.” Iris tossed her cards face down into the pile of chips at the centre of the table. “Barry, sweetie?”

Barry withdrew his wallet and exposed how empty it was. “Me too.”

“Thanks for your contributions,” said Harry, “Don’t go away mad, just go away - leaving your money.”

“Yeah. What Harry said!” Ralph agreed. “Leave your cash and take the trash outside.”

“He knows not what he says.” Caitlin apologized to Iris. “Ralph is…”

“Ralph.” Iris took Barry’s offered hand, rising out of her chair, smiling wolfishly back at Caitlin. “It would be something to get angry over if it was someone who knew better.” They left the speed lab and then there was only four poker players.

“I’m feeling lucky!” Ralph cheered. “The next hand is gonna be mine!”

><><><><

“Well, shit.” Ralph pouted. “Cisco, can you give me a ride home? I’m outta cash.”

“Why would I leave?” Cisco peeked at his freshly dealt cards and paled. “I suppose out of the goodness of my heart, I could do you a favour.”

Caitlin and Harry sighed. Cross-talk over the table was something nobody had ever managed to curtail.

“Just drop out.” Caitlin drained her wine glass and poured herself another measure. “You go and leave your money.”

Harry said, “Go while the getting is good.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ralph tipped a non-existent hat. “Good luck to you both. C’mon Cisco, I’ll give you another lesson in how to pick up chicks.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it!” Caitlin and Harry echoed the same sentiment and then smiled at each other.

><><><><

“You might as well leave your money here.” Harry joked at Caitlin. 

Staring him down, Caitlin showed no signs of quitting. Instead she threw another chip on the ever growing pile. “Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing.”

“Why would I abandon my cash when I’m about to win?” Harry took a slow drink of his whiskey, wiping his lips primly. “We’ve been quite evenly matched the whole game, but it’s late and I do believe I have the upper hand.”

“Speaking of having an upper hand, I wonder if Cisco enjoyed Ralph’s lesson? He’s been known to have hands thrown at him.” Caitlin looked at her cards and kept her face smooth. “It wouldn’t have taken him very long to share his wealth of knowledge.”

Harry snorted like Caitlin had hoped and said, “More like his wealth of misinformation.”

“And he never seems to understand where he’s gone wrong.” Caitlin gave Harry a bemused smile. “But enough of that, how should I spend my winnings?”

“Your winnings?”

“Yes. Give me one more card.” She rejected a card and accepted a new one, tossing another chip into the pot. “Ante up.”

“Mmm.” Harry exchanged two cards and matched Caitlin’s ante, a calculating look on his face. “We’re at the end of this - care to make this a truly interesting game?”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Caitlin leaned back in her chair and surveyed the dimly lit speed lab; the well-picked over snacks and empties littered there and on the table. “Do you have the guts?”

“Issuing me a challenge? You know how I am with a challenge - and especially when we’re alone.” Harry gazed at Caitlin, his blue eyes gleaming. “We should have bailed early like I wanted.”

“And what if they were suspicious of us leaving together?”

“If they haven’t figured it out by now, they’re not going to.” Harry smiled, lighting up his face. “Winner gets the money and as a bonus, obedience from the loser.”

“Are you sure you want to play it like that? You very much prefer giving orders rather than following them.” Caitlin batted her eyelashes. “Unless of course, you’ve changed your mind about my last role-play idea and want to do it… That’s it, isn’t it? Well, let’s get this hand over with so I can take my slave home. There’s a special costume with your name on it, waiting.”

Harry gave Caitlin the confident look that never failed to get her excited; so sure of himself and his abilities, the carnal smile that heated her blood. “As you wish.” He laid his cards face up displaying his three tens and pair of fours.

Caitlin pushed her cards down and over next to Harry’s cards. “Exactly as I wish, my dread pirate Wells. My straight and my win.”

><><><><><

Harry paid the uber driver and followed Caitlin upstairs to her apartment. “We could have let Barry clean up the mess in the speed lab in the morning!”

“But I wanted to test exactly how well you obeyed.” Caitlin stopped turning the key in the lock to smirk at Harry. “I’ve got a taste for it now.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I will.” She opened the door and sashayed inside. “Come along my little slave.”

“What goes around comes around, you do know that, right?” Harry pretended to be upset - but he was intrigued with how far Caitlin might push the role-play game, and his servitude. “I will remember everything about tonight.”

“You mean how much fun we’re gonna have?” Winking and licking her lips, Caitlin shrugged. “Slave, pour us some drinks.”

Harry smirked, his eyes bright with mischief and strode into the kitchen, making a beeline for the taps.

“Not water! Or rather, not just water - I want to share wine with you!” Caitlin clapped her hands. “Naughty slave! You knew what I meant.”

“Oh no, are you going to punish me?” Harry turned, hands on hips and waited.

“You think I won’t? ‘Cause I will.” Caitlin mimicked her lover’s pose. “A terrible punishment.” She broke and smiled. Harry was a good sport and she didn’t want to abuse his good nature too much - she knew that sounded ridiculous - for everyone else, Harry was a grumpy and unsocial animal; only not so between the two of them. “You’ll regret crossing me.”

“You can’t even keep a frown on your pretty face.” Harry shook his head and pulled out a tray, putting assorted glasses, a corkscrew and their favourite red wine. He poured water into two of the tumblers and arranged the tray neatly, bringing it to Caitlin who now relaxed on the couch. “What else does m’lady want?”

“That list is quite long and is best heard with less clothing.” Caitlin giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth - more drunk than she’d thought. “Seeing as you have to obey, I’ll give you a choice over the role-play.” 

“How kind my mistress is.” Harry sat close next to Caitlin and opened the wine with dexterity. “Of course, I know should you disagree with my choice you’d be free to change your mind.”

“Never!” Caitlin batted her eyes and held one hand over her heart. “Oh my goodness, no! I’d never mistreat my favourite slave.”

“In that case, how about Teacher and Student?”

“That’s a great idea.” Caitlin almost wriggled with excitement. “How about we make tonight all about Professor Snow and her adoring student, Mr. Wells? We were always destined to try that, weren’t we?” Caitlin crossed her legs and casually threw her arm over the back of the couch behind where Harry was sitting. “I should warn you, I’m a strict teacher.”

“Excellent.” Harry poured the cabernet franc into the wine glasses. “I was a good student then and I’ve only gotten better now. Any misbehaving will be only to enjoy the punishment.”

Caitlin licked her lips and sipped her wine. A giddy feeling rose in her stomach - tonight had promised to be exciting - and now she knew she was in for a rare treat.

“Okay, if you think you can handle it.” Caitlin smile widened. “Stand up.” She ordered.

Not wanting to disappoint Harry set his glass of wine on the coffee table and stood facing his ‘teacher,’ he smirked and drawled, “What now?”

“I don't think I gave you permission to talk, did I?” Caitlin put on a fake pout. “And here I thought you said you were a good student.” Her smile grew to obscene proportions. “I’d gag you, but I want access to that smart mouth of yours.”

Harry waited patiently to see what Caitlin would do. He’d thought about this role-play situation before - but he’d somehow always figured he would be the one playing professor. This was entirely okay though - a chance to see how many buttons he could press and get Caitlin to lose control.

Taking a sip of her wine, Caitlin pretended to think. This was her not-so-secret desire; it wasn’t like the sex between them was boring - hell no - but games were the spice of life, yes? And Harry was a lot of fun. “I’d whack your hands with a ruler, but that’s too creepy close to Catholic school memories, and just, ew, nope.”

Comfortable, Harry gazed at his lover. They had all night so there was no need to hurry, and besides, Caitlin was delightful to stare at. His mouth twitched. Catholic school memories? It would be a crying shame if Caitlin were a nun; covering her beautiful hair would be a sin - and wearing a serviceable, semi-shapeless (and probably drab) floor-length dress - a sad, sad image.

“What are you thinking?”

Harry mutely pointed to his mouth.

“Permission to talk.” Caitlin crossed arms as best she could still holding her drink. “You might end up with detention.”

“Just thinking about you in a penguin suit - and not the furry kind.” He shuddered but was quick to add, “Not my thing. Mmm, what’s that saying? Not my kink but it’s okay?”

“Close!” Caitlin hurried to set down her wine, her involuntary laughter threatened to spill it over herself. “Your kink is not my kink, but your kink is okay.”

“I knew that.” He nodded and his eyes lit with devilish glee. “Most of my kinks involve you and it’s always excellent.”

“If you want to see me in a nun habit, just so you know, we’ll be getting you fitted for a kilt.” Caitlin wiped away amused tears. “You’re exactly like a student, getting the teacher off-track from the lesson.”

“That won’t happen if you teach me a lesson from a subject I care about.” Harry waggled his brows. “Two guesses and as long as it includes you sans clothes you’re right.”

“As much fun as making you write lines might be, I fear your idea does hit closer to the mark.” Caitlin rose from her seat and grabbed her drink. “Follow me.” A happy and for-the-moment-obedient Harry followed Caitlin into her bedroom. “Mr. Wells, I’m going to need you to remove your clothing.”

“Why?” Harry yelped his question purely out of confusion. He’d given Caitlin hints that she should shed her clothes - so why was she ordering him out of his?

A smirk and superior tone changed Caitlin’s voice. “I’m afraid you might cheat with your lessons. You need to be naked so I can see you haven’t written any notes on your delectable flesh.”

“You got this idea from that one scene in Soul Eater - after Soul gets caught cheating!”

“So?” Caitlin waved her finger and then pointed to the bed. “Strip and sit. I’ve got a lesson planned you won’t soon forget.”

“You were actually hoping this would happen, weren’t you?” Harry held on to the bottom of his sweater and raised it a few inches, smirking at Caitlin who started licking her lips and humming. “Like what you see, Ms. Snow? You’re very young to be a full tenured professor.”

“Flattery won’t get you everywhere, dear student.” Remembering they were basically doing a power-shift dynamic roleplay, Caitlin crossed her arms and tried to keep her voice prim. “Me liking what I see isn’t important. You are here because you need a firm hand with your education. School has been easy for you because you’re very smart, but in my class, I need you to try harder.”

“It doesn’t get much harder than this.”

Caitlin giggled and then covered it up with a fake cough. “Be that as it may, I’m going to test how well you obey.”

“So why would I need to show you I don’t have cheater notes…” Harry let his question die as he realized getting him naked was just a ploy. “I mean, of course Ms. Snow, whatever you want.” He shrugged out of his sweater in short order, dropping his t-shirt next and unbuckling his belt.

“That’s right, everything I want, you will give it to me.” They locked gazes and Caitlin enjoyed the electric desire seething in the air between them. “As much as I want and if you’re very good, perhaps you’ll get something in return.”

“Gosh, I hope it’s an A plus at the very least.”

“Grades given out for special assignments aren’t on the letter scale.”

“Mmmm, maybe there’s something I can do for extra credit then.” Harry pushed his pants and undershorts down his legs and added them to the pile of his clothes. “What’s next, teach?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I already told you to strip and sit,” Caitlin raised her voice and spoke quickly, “on the bed!”

Harry only grinned as he rose from the floor and perched on the edge of the bed.

“Mr. Wells, you’re sadly already at negative two points.”

“How!?”

The outrage in his voice made Caitlin want to giggle. “You’re not entitled to an explanation, but if you want one, it’ll cost another point.”

Harry made a ‘harumph’ noise and said, “Never mind.”

“Ooh, another deduction. You need to show the proper respect to your teacher.” Caitlin knew she was smiling wildly but it was just so fun to tease Harry. “No grumbling.” Judging Harry was confused enough, Caitlin wanted to get to the main event. “I need you to lay back and remain frozen until I give you permission to move.”

“Yes, Ms. Snow.” Harry winked and settled his long frame on the bed, making sure to position himself in the centre of the bed, his head on a pillow and casually crossing his ankles.

“Excellent.” Caitlin took a healthy swig of her wine and set it aside on the nightstand. “I’m going to test your resolve right now.” She plucked at her shirt buttons and slowly unbuttoned them as she gave Harry a smouldering look. “No matter what I do, you must remain frozen. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ms. Snow.”

Caitlin was excited; Harry was playing along wonderfully, all according to plan. She flung her shirt onto Harry’s pile of clothes and slowly unzipped her skirt, allowing it to drop at her feet - now standing only in bra, matching pale blue lacy panties and thigh-high stockings. “Are you ready to learn?”

“Yes’m!” was Harry’s fervent response.

“Are you ready to obey?”

Harry nodded vigorously. “Ready, willing and able, Ms. Snow.”

“Oh, you look very ready.” Caitlin licked her lips and then shook herself, remembering her plan. “No moving until I give permission.” She ghosted her hands over her breasts, maintaining eye contact with Harry, turning to hide the front of her body as she unclipped her bra and dropped it - then facing her lover again. “You’re not allowed to touch what aches for you either.” Caitlin cupped her breasts and teased her nipples that were already hard points. “Watch me and burn.”

“Unfair.” Harry frowned, his hand twitching, instinctively reaching to stroke and alleviate the passion evoked by Caitlin’s show. “You’ll pay for tormenting me like this.”

“Will I?” Caitlin tracked Harry’s rapid breathing. “You love it, don’t lie.”

“I do, but I want freedom to move, touch and taste.”

“Patience my dear student.” Caitlin smirked and continued to caress herself, her fingers gliding down her stomach and diving inside her underwear. Harry moaned and Caitlin made a production of frowning. “Do I need to discipline you?”

“I think so.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Ms. Snow.” Harry gazed at Caitlin with hunger. “I need a firm hand or I tend to misbehave.”

“Well, never let it be said I was cruel.” Caitlin removed her panties and joined Harry on the bed, knees on either side of his hips. “I’m your personal angel of mercy - here to take my pleasure and give you bliss.”

“Thank you Ms. Snow.”

“Save the thanks until after.” Caitlin grabbed Harry’s wrists. “I plan on riding you ragged - to my pleasure and if you’ve got the stamina, I’ll allow you yours.” She swiftly kissed Harry, plunging her tongue into his mouth and drinking his moans. Passion fully ignited, Caitlin rocked her hips and connected with Harry’s cock. “You don’t get to move until I say so.”

Harry panted, thrilled with Caitlin’s firm tone and even more with her position. “But you will let me move, soon, yes?”

“If you’re good - and I suspect you will be.” Caitlin threw her head back and twitched her hips side to side. The ache within her loins was fierce - and Harry’s cock was incredible; solid and warming. “You’ve followed my instructions very well so far - you’ll be rewarded soon.” She raised herself and plunged downwards, over and over - her breaths speeding until she screamed her release, collapsing onto Harry’s chest. “Wow…”

Harry trembled, one eye shut as he looked at Caitlin. “Permission to move?”

Dreamy and sated, Caitlin gave Harry a sweet kiss. “Granted.” She shrieked as Harry immediately flipped their positions - the air fairly smacked out of Caitlin’s lungs as her back greeted the mattress.

Still hard, Harry pushed further inside Caitlin, buttocks clenched and withdrew the merest amount, thrusting back and forth, over and over. He jackhammered his hips as fast as he could manage - in, out, in, out - his rhythm keeping steady. “Ms. Snow - how’m I doing?”

“Harry, at this point, call me Caitlin.” She shivered, her breaths ragged. “I’m almost there!”

Harry kissed Caitlin, still inside as far as he could manage - about to come undone but wanting to shove his lover over the precipice of passion first. He arched his hips and clutched hers - turning their bodies to the side, his fingers diving and flicking Caitlin’s clit, relentlessly.

“Hrng, hah, ooooh….myyyyy...god!”

Caitlin shuddered paroxysms of pleasure, her inner muscles twitching, milking a wild release from Harry who spit dozens of curse words and eventually fell silent.

“Lord have mercy.” Caitlin giggled. “That was amazing. We should play poker more often.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to kill me.”

“I’m only cruel to be kind.”


End file.
